The Solution to Indecision
by Raaaaachet
Summary: The Council is forcing Mal to choose between two very important things. One of which is something that is a big part of who she is. The other is something that she had only just gotten, but already loves. They decide on a compromise is decided, but will Mal be able to accomplish the task the compromise decides on? Sequel to "Queen of the Isle"
1. chapter 1

**Hey Guys!!! You guys probably know me as the author of Queen of the Isle. I'd suggest you read that if you hadn't already. Anyways I do not Own Descendants. Disney does. Enjoy this chapter!! Follow, Favorite, and Review if you like it. I would appreciate your opinions! This starts one month after the events of the last fanfic.**

 **Mal's POV**

I had just gotten a call from an angry sounding Ben to come to the Council Room. Why wasn't I notified of this meeting earlier?

When I got there I opened the door and saw Ben standing fuming. "Ben what's up?? Calm down." I tell him. I walk up to him and touch his shoulder. I kiss him on the cheek. It calms him down a bit.

I look around trying to see what this was about. Audrey and Chad were there. I remembered they became King and Queen of the Kingdom of their heritage. The Charmings, Audrey, and Queen Leah look delighted. Everyone else is glaring at them. Former-Queen Aurora is specifally glaring at her mother, though.

"Um. Hello?? You guys called for me??" I awkwardly ask.

Former-Queen Leah smirked. "Yes. Can someone grab her?? We can't trust her yet." I was offended by that. I see Ben roll his eyes, but grab me anyways.

"Sorry Mal." He whispers in my ear.

I frown. "For what??"

"You'll see."

King Charming continues. "Mal. Since you did choose good, and we-" Most of the Council glared at him making him change his mind. "My family and Aurora's."

Queen Aurora fake coughed.

Cinderella glared at her. "Our family, Queen Leah, and Audrey think that ruling the Isle will be a... bad influence. So we want you to either step down or go back to the Isle."

I was angry, but kept it in. "Ben let go of me. I'm fine."

He reluncantly did. I now understand why Ben was so mad. I really did want to curse them or something, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Could you give me at least a month to make a decision?"

The Council looked baffled. "Mal, you don't have to do this. The rest of the Council disagrees with their decision." Ben told me. I shake my head.

"It's okay, Ben." But in reality I was scheming how to avoid either situation.

"No really. We won't let _them_ to it." Queen Aurora sadly smiled.

"Enough of this!! Why do you people side with _h_ er.King Charming said like it was poison.

Ben grimaced. " _Mal."_

"Anyways, I suppose we can give you one month to decide. Until then you might want to start packing to return to the Isle."

I sigh and dismiss myself. "If that's it I'll be leaving."

I leave the Council room before they could answer. I didn't care if there was anything else. I just needed to return to my dorm and start thinking up a plan.

I decide to go visit my mother in her prison. I enter the building of the prison. I pass Uma who hisses when I pass.

"Hello Mother."

"I am not _your mother_ anymore." Her words stung.

"I need your help... Maleficent."

"Why should I help you. You didn't help me when I needed it."

I roll my eyes sighing. This was officially the 'greatest' day of my life. "Fine. Bye." I leave.

I go to seek Evie's help. Then decide against it I couldn't bring her mood down. She had a date with Dough and was really excited about it. I was laying on my bed now and decide to take a walk.

"Taking one last walk before you go back to the Isle, Mal!?!" Audrey taunts. I ignore her. I sit by a shady tree pulling out my sketchbook. I flip through all of them. Some of them are from the Isle, but most of them were from Auradon. The face of Ben soaks up. I realize it was soaked by a tear. I close the sketchbook and wipe the tears that welled up my eyes.

"What's wrong, Mal?" I look up to see Lonnie.

"I-It's No-Nothing."

"Well it's not nothing if it's making Mal cry and stutter now is it??" Jay asks joining us. "C'mon Mal. You can trust us."

"If I tell you, then do you promise not to hurt anyone, Jay??"

He reluncantly nods.

"I hear Mal is upset about something??"

It was Carlos. I nod.

"Well the Council is making me either step down as Queen or go back to the Isle."

"Wait your a Queen??" Lonnie asks. I nod.

Jay answered for me. "She's the Queen of the Isle, didn't she tell you??"

"Nope."

"Well what are you going to do, Mal??"

"I don't know. I don't want to leave Auradon. And I don't want to step down either. Being the Queen of the Isle is a big part of me."

"We're not going to let you do that." Carlos declared.

"How?!"

"I think I've got an idea." We all turn to look where the voice comes from.

Evie?!! When'd you get here??"

"A bit after Carlos."

"Well what is it??"

"Well first I need to ask the Council a question."

 **I hope you liked this chapter!! Tell me if you want more. This fanfiction won't be long. Until next time people!! Remember to Follow or Follow if you want more!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Compromise

**Hey Guys I'm back!! I know two chapters in one day?!! Well I've got nothing to do. Anyways I hoped you liked the first chapter, I also hope you like this one. Just a reminder I don't Own Descendants, Disney does.**

 **Ben's POV**

I watched as Mal stormed out of the Council Room. Chad and his family looked triumphant. Queen Leah and Audrey shared a similar expression. Audrey then left saying she had to go shopping with some of her friends.

"You can't do that to her!! She's already proved she's good!!" Queen Aurora shouted at her mother.

"Oh please!! I'm sure there was a deeper motive for what she did. Besides we all know villains don't get happy endings therefore in one way or the other she won't get a happy ending at least now she gets to keep one good thing." Cinderella scoffed.

I was surprised when my mother shouted. "She's not a villian!!"

Chad who was quiet then joined in. "She was born from a villian making her a villian!!"

"That doesn't make her evil. Evil is made not born." The FGM replied.

"Who cares. Why is she even that important to you people!! She's just a useless, no-good girl."

"Enough!! We should take a vote." My father ordered. "Who agrees with The Charmings, Queen Leah, and Audrey??"

And it was equal. Before nobody agreed with them, but people must've changed their mind.

"Then when Mal comes to tell us of her decision we shall take another vote or ask the Kingdom if the results are the same."

Everyone agreed. We were about to start talking about other things when Evie walked in followed by Mal, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Jane.

"What are _you guys_ doing here?? You can't just barge in a Council Room." Chad said.

Mal surprisingly nodded in agreement. "As dumb as he is, Chad is right. And Evie why'd you even drag me here??"

"Like I've said, I have an idea, but I need to see if it will work."

Mal still had a confused expression, but Evie just ignored her. "What if we do a petition."

"I suppose that could work." The FGM nodded.

The Charmings and Queen Leah all said "NO!!" At the same time. They knew most of the kingdom did like Mal, so it would backfire their plan.

"Well then what if Mal completes a heroic deed to prove that she really is good and can rule over the Isle and stay good."

The Charming grumbled. They knew they couldn't argue with that. Then Chad got an idea. I saw the glint in his eye. "Fine. But I doubt there is anything you can do. And besides even if there was you wouldn't be able to complete it."

I knew Mal didn't like it when people said she couldn't do something. So of course Chad's words angered her. "We'll see. If your so confident then why don't we bet on it??"

I didn't get a good feeling about this...

"Sure. What's the deal??"

"If I do, do a heroic deed, then you have to stop bothering me and my friends. If I don't then..."

"Then you step down from Queen of the Isle _and_ go back to the Isle."

"Deal." Mal confidently agreed.

I was shocked. I could tell most of the Council was too. "Mal!! You do realize what you just bet on right??"

"Yup. FGM will you seal the deal??"

She hesitated, then started "Through these words the deal nobody will be able to turn back now. If Mal succeeds Chad will stop bothering Mal and her friends. If Mal fails, she will go back to the Isle and step down from Queen."

"Wait. No. I've got one more term."

"Good cause so do I."

"Well then my term is that Mal can't get the help of her friends."

"Ok. Well if I succeed I want Chad to reveal all of his secrets."

"What secrets??" His mother asked.

Mal smirked. "Like the one where he tricks girls into doing his h-"

Chad threatened her. "Mal if you say another word about that than I will make sure you fail. I will personally accept your resignation letter and take you back to the Isle."

"Trick girls into doing what??" King Charming questioned demanding for an answer.

"His homework."

It wasn't Mal who said it, but me.

"Ben!!"

I smirked. "You said Mal couldn't say anything nothing about me." He shoved Mal in anger.

Mal just calmly got up and brushed herself off. "Well so you agree."

"Since you won't succeeed I do."

"Alright then. Through these words nobody will be able to turn back. If Mal succeeds Chad will stop bothering Mal and her friends and will also reveal his secrets that Mal tells him to reveal. Mal cannot get the help of her friends. Chad Charming do you agree to these terms?"

"Of course I do." Magic encased him.

"And you, Mal Fairy?"

She hesitated. "Mal don't do it!!" I warn.

"Sorry Ben. I do FGM."

"Then this deal is sealed."

The Charmings seemed proud of their son's risk which was nothing compared to Mal's. Queen Leah mischievously grinned.

"Anything else??"

"Oh yes." Mal nodded. "You guys can't try stopping me. And if I succeed you will have to start making decisions that is good for Auradon and not make them based on your decisions and if it does happen again you shall be sent to jail with Maleficent. And respect Ben's decisions unless it is an absolutely horrible decision."

"Yes." The FGM answered before anyone else. "We won't hinder you. And will do the things you say if you succeed."

"Good." Mal smiled and turned to leave. I follow her.

"Mal do you realize what you just did."

"Uh huh."

"And??"

"What??"

"Are you trying to get yourself lose everything?!!"

"I won't. I will do a heroic deed. I will expose the Charmings, Queen Leah, and Audrey of their crimes!! It won't be that hard."

"Well Mal do you know of at least one thing that they did that was bad."

"I know they killed someone to get Chad coronated King in their Kingdom."

"Wait what?!?!"

"They killed a man that had created a petition against it. Then most of them got scared and let Chad become King."

"How do you know that??"

"I was there."

"No you weren't you were here in Auradon."

"Well Lady Tremaine wanted me to 'apologize' to her since someone was going to give her money for it. So I went to deliver the letter and I saw it happen."

"Really."

"I thought you trusted me!!"

"I do. It's just that's hard to believe."

"They are evil!! The kind, innocent Cinderella from the storybooks is fake."

"Wow."

"Yup. Well I've got to go expose them. See you around!!"

"Bye, Mal."

 **That's the End of this Chapter Everyone!! See you next time!!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Incident

**HEY!!! I'm back!! Here's another chapter!! But before I start I need to get this VERY CLEAR. I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS, DISNEY DOES!! Enjoy!!**

 **Mal's POV**

As soon as I left the Council Room I set out to complete my good deed. I went to my dorm to pack. After I finished I headed to the FGM's office. The meeting should be done by now.

"Come In." Her awfully sweet voice called.

I open the door with my bags. "Hello. I wanted to ask if I can leave for the week to do my good deed."

"Certainly!! I believe in you, Mal. What do you plan to do, Mal??"

"Reveal the Charmings crimes."

The FGM's eyes widened. "What?!!"

"So you are also unaware of it. You'll see soon enough. Can you teleport me to the Charming Kingdom??"

"Sure, as long as you know what you are doing."

A few whips of the magic wand later I find myself wandering the streets of a village in the Charming Kingdom.

"Hello. Do you know anything about the man that was killed because the Charmings wanted to make their son a king??" I ask a passing lady.

"No!" The woman said a bit too quickly. She was lying. I didn't push and just went to the next person.

 _*A few hours later*_

"Do you know anything about the execution of the man who spoke against Cinderella and Prince Charming's son being crowned??"

He looked around and nodded. And said in a whisper. "I do, why??"

I mischievously smile. "I'm going to expose them." He gasped his eyes as big as saucers.

"Really?!?" He seemed excited to be honest.

"Uh huh. In Mal, in case you haven't figured it out."

"Maleficent's Daughter?? Girlfriend of Ben?? They make you seem like a criminal here."

"Yeah. Can you tell me about what you know??"

"Sure. Let's go somewhere more private."

I nodded.

He led me to his house. His wife was there. It was either had children or he played with toys or stick stickers around everywhere. I'm going to go with the first.

"Heather!! I'm home!!"

A middle-aged woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes. "Your brought a guest." Then she realized who I was. "Your Mal!!"

"Yeah." I nervously laughed.

She warmly smiled. "I'm Heather. You've met my husband Scott."

I realized I never actually got his name.

"So what are you doing here, Mal?"

Scott answered for me. "She wants to expose the Charmings of their crimes."

"Yup!! The Council wants me to either step down as Queen of the Isle or return to the Isle. If I do a noble thing I don't have to do either of those things."

"Queen of the Isle?? The Isle has a Queen?"

I nodded. "Not many people know. I like to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Scott asked.

Normally I wouldn't be so open, but I felt I could trust them. "I'm worried if I tell someone they'll think I'm still evil."

Heather nods."Oh we understand. Helping villains and controlling them would not look good on your reputation." Scott also agreed.

"Now tell me what you know about the killed man."

Scott started laughing. "This feels like an interrogation!! All this needs is a dark empty room with a bright lamp and a bad cop."

"Sorry, my husband is kind of weird. Anyways, Scott and I were big followers of the Anti-Crown-Another-Charming group. It was led by a guy named Garrett. Nice guy. When the Charmings found out he was the leader they sent one of their palace guards to kidnap him and kill him in front of us, the group that was against Chad becoming King."

"Right so that we would get scared and stop. I tried again, but nobody wanted to help as they were afraid of being killed." Scott finished.

I nod. "Do you know which palace guard kidnapped him. And how he was killed and who killed him??"

"Well we aren't sure which palace guard kidnapped him. But we knew they stabbed him to death. The guy that did it is actually a pretty good guy. He was the son of the huntsman the Evil Queen ordered to kill Snow White. He would've done what his father had done, but he was doing it right in front of the King and Queen so he had no choice."

"Do you know where I can find him. Can I also have a way to contact you??"

"Sure. He lives in a cottage in the forest. It is not far from the market place. There's a nice stone path that leads to the cottage. It isnt deep in the forest, but it is deep enough that it can't be seen."

"Thank you."

Heather then gave her a way to contact her and Mal went her way. On her way to find the cottage a knife whizzed past her head just barely missing her. She tries to find where it came from. She was ambushed from behind.

The guy was dressed in black and had a mask over his head. He had a knife on his belt which he pulled out. He tried to stab her, but failed.

Mal sidestepped, ducked, and jumped avoiding the jabs. Her time in the Isle had paid off.

She moved to sweep the guy off his feet, but unfortunately he was heavier than he looked. I didn't put enough force so I ended up being stabbed in the side of my stomach. I fell to the ground grasping my stomach. The ambusher ran away.

I pull out my phone and quickly dial Ben's phone number.

"Mal??"

"Ben. Tell the FGM to teleport me." A wave of pain shoots through. I hold my wound in pain.

"Mal??"

I finish. "Teleport me back now."

"Why?? Did something happen??" Concern was laced in Ben's voice.

"Ben just do it!!"

"Okay!! Okay!!" He hangs up.

I stay on the ground waiting. Pushing down on where the knife went in my stomach. Just then a cloud of smoke wraps itself around me and I was back in Auradon.

I see Ben and the FGM.

"Mal." I hear Ben gasp.

The FGM quickly realizes what's happening. "Get her to the closest bed."

 **Ben's POV**

When I see Mal clutching something on her stomach with pain clear on her face.

The FGM orders me to get her to the nearest bed. I carefully pick her up and hurry to find the closest bed. I knock on a dorm room. The door swung open after awhile.

Lonnie looked confused when she saw me. Then looked down at what I was holding. Her eyes widened.

"Can we come in. The FGM told me to get to the closest bed."

"Yeah!! Come in!! Jane won't mind!!" She ushered me in. I quickly rushed in and turned to Lonnie.

"Which bed?? Or should I put her on the couch??"

She pointed to the bed closer to me. "That one." I put Mal down. I tell FGM I am in here. She had called for a doctor.

"What happened??" Lonnie asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know she asked us to teleport her back so the FGM did and she was like this."

"Oh."

I turn to Mal. "Mal what happened."

"Tell you later." She gasps in pain.

I nod. "I should call the others." I tell Lonnie.

"I'll do it. You stay with Mal." Lonnie went to the bathroom to make the calls.

And I watched as Mal grimaced and relaxed then grimaced again.

"The Doctor is here!!" The FGM's voice says as she rushes into the room.

The doctor goes to Mal's side and moves Mal hand from the wound. He examines it for a minute before getting to work. He does a bunch of stuff I don't see as I was watching Mal's face. Lonnie left the bathroom a few minutes after the doctor started.

"They're on their way here. Jay was in the middle of Tourney Practice, but Carlos' going to get him."

Just then the doors slammed open.

"WHERE'S MAL?!!!"

Evie sees me kneeling next to the bed Mal was on and scurries over.

"Mal." She whispers.

Mal sees Evie. "Hey Evie."

A moment later. Jay and Carlos have ran in since Evie left the door open.

"Shut the door." Lonnie tells them as they enter. They come over to see how Mal was doing.

About 10 minutes later the doctor called for some people to help him with this. An hour and a half later he had finished. He had given Mal something to reduce the pain so she did feel better.

Lonnie asked "Mal, you okay??"

"Not like I haven't been stabbed on the Isle before."

"What?!?" I shouted.

She laughed. "Not everyone approved of my rule at the Isle."

"Mal how could you laugh about something like this??"

"Just trying to brighten up the atmosphere? Ben you do if all the time!! I'm just following your example!!"

"Well are you sure your okay??"

"Yea."

"Can you tell us what happened."

She retold the story. And by the end of it I was angry.

Jay then spoke up. "It was obviously not to kill her. It was to stop or delay her. I think the Charmings, Queen Leah, or Audrey may have sent him."

I was fuming. "Well then I think a meeting is in order."

"Ben, it's okay."

"No it's not, Mal. They are obviously trying to stop you even though they promised they wouldn't get in the way."

"Exactly _they_ not the guy who hurt me. They probably didn't order the guy to do that cause that would be _them_ getting in the way. So they probably manipulated him." Mal replied.

"It's still wrong, Mal."

"Yeah. Just do what you want. Just carry me to my room. And have someone clean Lonnie's bed."

I did as she said. I had called a Council Meeting before that of course. I had about half an hour till the meeting so I stayed with Mal. We talked for abit, before she drifted off to sleep.

I entered the Council Room and saw everyone's attention was at me. I was pretty much radiating anger.

"Why have you called us for a meeting all of a sudden?" Repunzel asked politely.

 **Belle's POV(I felt like it)**

Ben angrily stormed into the Council Room. That was not how he should act in front of the royals and he knew that.

"Ben please calm down." He nodded and took in a few breaths.

When Belle feel satsified shd tells him "Now continue."

"Mal's been stabbed."

 _WHAT?!? So that's why he was so mad._

He continued. "And I have reason to believe it was one of you."

"How do you know you are speaking of the truth? We want proof." Merida demanded.

The FGM stepped in. "Ben came into my office saying he got a call from Mal to teleport her back so we did. She was clutching a wound that looked pretty deep. We got her to the closest bed and called for a doctor."

"How do you know Mal's incident was caused by us??" Chad smirked. "We made an oath against that."

"The guy that stabbed her attacked her all of a sudden and only stabbed her and ran away, why would anybody do that?? If he wasn't given orders then he probably would've killed her. And maybe someone here tricked them into doing it. Didn't directly say it, but hint towards it."

"Making Assumptions??"

"The first possible suspects is the Charmings,"

I couldn't believe somebody would do something that low. Why would anybody just want to stab somebody and run, unless they had another motive to slow someone down. I was curious to why the Charmings were the first suspicions, so I ask. "And why do you think that?"

"It happened the Charming Kingdom."

I open my mouth to speak, but Ariel beats be to it. "Why was Mal there??"

"Doing her heroic act."

"How can we trust that Mal was stabbed?!" Someone shouts.

Ben frowns annoyed, but answers. "She called us and told us to teleport her back and the FGM did. She was holding the cut stopping the blood and got her to the closest bed which was Lonnie's bed. Then had a doctor come in. So we have a lot of people proof."

"How do we know someone stabbed Mal?!"

"Are you saying that Mal stabbed herself? That's crazy!"

"He's got a point, Tiana, who would stab themselves, unless she is in depression or something, which she's not??"

"No she's not." Ben reassured.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I want the FGM to question them." Ben replies. The Charmings protests are ignored. "I don't think Mal should continue this quest, it's too dangerous."

"Quests are supposed to be dangerous!!"

"Well if the Charmings are found guilty then we did break the oath and she played fair so I say she could end the quest unfinished, but only if the Charmings are found guilty!!"

"No!! Why would we do that?!! It was the Charmong's fault!!"

The Council Room grew extremely loud everyone shouting out their own opinions.

I see Ben struggling to get everyond quiet so I take action. "QUIET!!" Everyone seems surprised I yelled. "One person at a time."

After everyone shoots their ideas we take a vote. I go with the side that says if the Charmings are found guilty then Mal doesn't need to continue the quest. That side does win in the end. The ones who voted against it roar in anger.

Now all we need is to find the Charmings guilty. If they aren't guilty they will probably interrogate everyone in the Council though.

 **That's it Guys!! Will the Charmings be declared guilty?? Will Mal have to finish their quest?? Bye Guys!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay!! New Chapter, Guys!! I hope you like it!! Disclaimer: Don't Own Descendants, Disney Does. Anyways Enjoy.**

 **Mal's POV**

The sunlight warmed my face. Dust settled on my face. My eyes slowly opened itself. I realized it was morning. I groan and roll out of bed landing on the floor. The events of yesterday come flooding back to me. I get up and get prepared for the day.

An hour later I am out of my room ready to go back to Charming Kingdom. I head to the FGM's office knocking on the door.

Her voice is barely audible through the door. "Come In." I slowly open the door peaking in.

"Hello Mal."

"Hey FGM. I need to go back to the Charming Kingdom."

She sighs. "I'm not sure if I should let you."

"Please I can protect myself!! I'll be more careful. I lived on the Isle, things like that happen everyday there." I plead. This wasn't just about the heroic deed I have to do to prove I was good, but I really did want to expose the Charmings.

"Very well. Good luck, Mal."

"Yes!! Thank you!!"

The magical smoke wraps itself around me and when it clears up I look around to see the ginormous Kingdom of the Charmings. I look up at it for a minute before starting. I go to where the huntsman cottage was located. I knock on the door. The door opens up after a few minutes. A man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes answers.

"Hello, I'm Mal. Are you Tyler Hunters??"

He nods. "Yes I am. You are??"

"Mal. I'm sure you've heard of me??"

"Mal Fairy?? The King's girlfriend?"

"Yup. That's me. I'm being forced to prove I am good by the Council and so I need to do a heroic deed. I plan on revealing the Charmings crimes to all of Auradon. Someone has told me you might be able to help??"

"The Charmings haven't committed any crimes." He lies and begins to shut the door.

I stop him by pushing the door open. "I'm not dumb. Your the huntsman that killed the man in charge of the group that was against Chad Charming to be crowned. I know you didn't want to. So please help me."

He thought for awhile. "Fine. But you must not tell anyone I have given you information."

"I may need you as a witness for evidence if they ask me for proof. Other than that I wouldn't."

"Okay then. Come on in. I'll tell you what I know." He opens the door all the way letting me in. He looks around before closing the door.

"Father, mother. We have a guest!!"

"Who is it Tyler?" A sweet loud voice calls.

"Mal."

A woman with brown hair and the same blue eyes as Tyler strolls in. "Hello!! What brings you here?"

"She wants to tell Auradon of the Charmings' crimes."

I nod in approval. She looks flustered for a minute.

"Would you like anything?? Tea?? Coffee??"

"No. Thank you though."

Tyler takes a seat at the dining table. I take the seat across from him.

"I did kill Garrett Williams. I had no choice, though. I don't know much. The King and Queen gathered Everyone and had me kill Garrett. I'm sure you know of that already. They came to me the morning of. They ordered me to. I said I wouldn't. Everyone else had refused. They threatened to kill my mother and father if I didn't. So of course I did. They made sure nobody would tell of this. Many want to, but are afraid to. That is all I know. Chad Charming was crowned. That is all I know of that, but I do know a lot more of their crimes."

"Well then tell me!!"

"Another was when Auradon was first being created by King Adam. They wanted their family to be the one that ruled after King Adam's family. One of King Adam's men captured Ursula. King Charming, himself, killed the man and took Ursula. He went to King Adam told him that he had found Ursula and requested his family become the next line of rulers after his family ended. King Adam accepted his offer."

I gasped. "They did that. They are even worse than some of the worst villains on the Isle!!"

"Anyways. Did you know King Adam and Queen Belle did have another child before Ben."

"WHAT?!?"

"Yeah. They did. Cinderella stole the FGM's Wand and tried to put a curse on Belle so she could only bare one child. They had a daughter. It went missing. It was Cinderella and King Charming had stolen her. Someone had actually caught them stealing the baby. Of course the person was called crazy and a liar. Nobody believed him. At least nobody important did. A few years later the King and Queen got over the loss of their daughter and had Ben."

"But I thought they couldn't."

"The wand wouldn't work for her. Cinderella doesn't have any magical blood in her."

"Wait how do you know all of this is true."

"I am at the castle a lot. I am pretty much their personal guard. It's irritating!! And I overhear all of this. I also saw it in one of their record books."

"Why would they have it on record books??"

"They want to be prepared."

"Prepared for what??"

"When evil takes over."

"If evil takes over??"

"Yeah. If villains take over they want to be able to prove they are evil. They think it will be able to help them avoid what the villains will do."

"Do you think you can get me that record book??" I ask.

He shakes his head. "They are worried I will turn on them. So there is no way I can get away with it without them seeing me."

"They are so paranoid!!!"

"Tell me about it. But I think you can get in. They are actually in Agrabah today. They won't come back till tomorrow. I can get you in."

I smirk. "Perfect."

 **That's it!!! I hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own Descendants, Disney does...**

 **Ben's POV**

"Ben??"

"Yes FGM??"

"The Charmings were found innocent, so Mal will have to continue her quest." The FGM told me.

I sighed in defeat. "I'll tell her."

She nodded. I left the room and called Mal.

A few rings later she picked up.

"Mal??"

"Ben!! I'm kind of busy right now."

"Why?? What are you doing??" I asked.

She hesitated. "Mal, you can tell me."

"I'm breaking into the Charming's Palace."

"WHAT?!?"

"Shush!! They are in Agrabah, but there are still some of their guards!!"

"What are you doing there??"

"Trying to get proof to prove all of their crimes."

"Mal!! You have to get out of there now!!"

"No way!! Sorry Ben!!"

"Ma-" she hung up. I sighed.

 **Mal's POV**

"Who was that??" Tyler asked.

"Ben."

"King Ben??"

"Yup!! Now let's just get inside."

"Do you know where they keep the files??"

"In their office. There's a safe behind the filing cabinet labeled 'Laws'."

"Okay." I start walking away.

"Don't you want to know the code??"

I shrugged. "I'm a VK, I can find a way in. But the code would be good."

"Okay it is 602895."

"Thanks for your help. I will expose the Charmings!! I couldn't have done it without you." I beamed at Tyler.

"We aren't departing yet. I still have to get you in the palace."

I nodded. "Right, just get me in please."

He got up from where we were hiding and led me to a secret entrance after looking around. We went trough some tunnels until we finally arrived. The palace was huge and beautiful, but I had no time to gawk at its beauty.

"Okay. Here we are. The office is down the corridor on the right. It is next to the display of armor. Got it?? Be careful and don't be seen. Bye Mal. Good luck!!" Tyler told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I've had a lot of experience. Anyways thanks again. Bye, Tyler!! I'll make sure you get rewarded."

He nodded and walked away. I watched him leave before making my way to the office. I quietly and swiftly scurried down the hallway and saw the array of armor. I smiled and looked into the office before going in. Empty. I went in.

I looked around for the filing cabinets. I looked for the 'Laws' filing cabinet. My eyes stopped when I saw it. I slowly pulled it out of the line of filing cabinets. It took a couple of minutes as it was heavy but managed. It surprisingly didn't make a sound.

I saw the safe and dialed the code Tyler gave me. It didn't open, frowning I tried again. Nope. Well I'll just have to do this my way!! I examined the buttons for finger markings. The most recent looking ones were on 6,4,0,2,8, and 7. I tried a bunch of possible combinations. None worked.

Inwardly groaning I went to look in the other filing cabinets.

"Who are you?!? What are you doing?!"

I turned around to see one of the guards, using a masculine voice I said, "I am one of the Charming's personal servants. They told me to deliver a file for them."

The guy looked at me suspiciously for a minute before nodding, "You don't sound like your lying. Okay then." He left.

As soon as he was out of earshot I sighed in relief. I guess the teachings at the Isle really did pay off. I then continued my search, I smiled in triumph when I found a key. I snatched it and tried to open the safe. It fit right in, turning the key I pulled the door to the safe.

"Yes!!!" I yelled then quickly covered my mouth. I slid the files out and opened them to make sure they were the rights ones.

My eyes scanned the first paper in the file and tucked it in my bag. I put everything back getting rid of any evidence I was here and left.

I called the FGM, "Hey FGM can you take me home??"

"Sure Mal."

I took a seat by the tree waiting. I wonder if this is enough evidence to prove the Charmings guilty.

Magic engulfed me and I found myself back in Auradon.

"Thank you FGM. I think I finally completed my heroic deed!!"

"That's great, Mal. I'm guessing you want to see the Council??"

"Not yet..." I shook my head.

"Whenever your ready... well actually you've got till Saturday, but I'm sure you'll have it figured it out by then."

"I will. See you later, Fairy Godmother!!" I ran back to my dorm and took a seat at Evie's desk.

I looked through the files. I was shocked reading about some of their crimes. They might even be worse than Maleficent!! No, definitely. I'm sure they would have been able to rule the Isle by the second week if only I wasn't already ruling.

I read the last page and looked up smiling. I heard someone turn the knob to the dorm room. Evie casually strolled in.

"Hey, E!!"

"M, you look happy."

"I finally did it!!!"

She gave me a confused look so I took that chance to continue, "I completed the council's quest!!" Realization dawned on her face only to be replaced by a questioning look right after. "What did you do?"

"I'm going to show all of Auradon the crimes of the Charmings!!!"

"So you didn't really do it yet??"

"No, but I practically finished I just need to get this to the Council. Wanna come??"

"Yeah. Definitely!!! I can't wait to see the looks of those spoiled, arrogant baby blue evildoers!!"

"You could do better, E!! 'Spoiled, baby blue evildoers!'." I imitated.

Evie nodded. "I could, but this is Auradon. We're starting new. Meaning no more villian ways."

I laughed, "Your right. Anyways let's get to the Council."

Knocking on the FGM's door, I handed Evie the files so she could look at them. By the time she had finished the first page she was gaping.

I watched her with an amused expression. A motherly voice had made me stop.

"C'mon in girls."

We obeyed and took a seat.

"A few more visits and you'll break the record you made on your first week. Only this time it's on your own will, unlike last time when you were sent by your teachers."

I chuckled thinking of my first week in Auradon. I had wanted to play it low, but I was still a VK so I did cause some mischief.

"Anyways, why are you here??"

"Can you call a council meeting please??" Evie asked.

An hour and a half later I find myself sitting in the Council room with the expecting looks of all the Kings and Queens, former and present.

Triumphantly grinning I start, "A few days ago, you asked me to do something good to prove I have turned away from evil. And I did."

"Well what did you do?? I'm sure we would know if you did." Prince-King now Charming.

I continued looking pointedly looking at him, "Well that's because I didn't exactly do it yet, but I did the dangerous part now I just need to show it to you all."

Curious looks washed over the small crowd, I pulled the file out of its bag and looked at the Charmings, their eyes were wide.

"Give that back, now!!" Cinderella demanded.

I shook my head with a evil smile, "I'm afraid I can't, I need it. In this file is a record of all the secret crimes of the Charmings."

"May I see it??" Former King Adam asked. It was more of a command then a request, but I willingly gave it to him watching the Charmings. Chad was looking at his parents with a questioning gaze. His parents looked panicked and nervous, looking for an escape. Meanwhile the Council was watching the Charmings with raised eyebrows, but all turned to the royal family of Auradon.

Belle finally spoke up, "Guards!!" The royal palace guards marched in, "Arrest the Charmings immediately!!!"

Everyone gasped as the guards seized the Charmings who were looking for a way out of their situation. When they saw no way out they tried fighting the guards, but their efforts were futile.

"What is the meaning of this!!?" Queen Leah shrieked. I smiled, she was worried she would also be arrested.

"The Charmings have done much evil. They are a disappointment to Auradon." Belle declared.

Her family nodded in agreement.

"I suggest you turn to the 8th page. And read number 17." I smile. Ben flips through the pages and his eyes moved from one end to the other, slowly widening until he finished and was looking up straight at Queen Leah.

"Guards get Queen Leah as well." He ordered handing the file to his parents who too read it.

"Now I'm sure that proves I'm good. Also, one thing release Chad. He did nothing wrong." I said. I wanted to have his arrested too, but I knew it wouldn't be fair. I had been sent to the Isle because my mom so I knew all about that. "Once he does follow his parents footsteps, arrest him then."

Ben nodded. The guards let go of Chad. And he immediately started shouting, "What crimes have my parents done?!?"

Ben handed him the file and he quickly read through it. He didn't have to read any more than the first page to know his parents were evil as he gave it back to Ben and looked angrily at his parents.

 **Third Person's POV**

The file was passed through the Council. The Charmings and Queen Leah were taken away. The Council Room was filled with outraged voices.

"LIES!!!!"

"HOW COULD WE HAVE NOT FOUND OUT BEFORE?!?"

"IT CAN'T BE!!!"

" _THAT_ CHILD OF MALEFICENT MUST BE LYING!!!"

"IT MUST'VE BEEN FORGED!!!!"

"THOSE CHARMINGS HAVE ALWAYS DISGUSTED ME!!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!"

"SILENCE!!!" Ben roared.

The Council was shocked. The young king had never yelled in his short rule, which I guess really isn't saying much. Ben was mad. Mad about what the Charmings did. Angry that they referred to Mal as ' _that_ child of Maleficent'. And fuming that they were making accusations against Mal.

"The Charmings and Queen Leah will be taken into questioning. If they are found guilty they will be sent to the Isle."

Cue the gasps. Being sent to the Isle was the worst possible punishment. Or at least for royals, if it was given to a poor person they might've preferred it to death. But as they were royals most of them were spoiled and would barely last in the Isle.

"Anyways, Mal, is there any other evidence we could use??"

Mal smirked, "Yes. I've got 3 witnesses. One of which helped me get this file."

"Names??" The FGM asked.

"Scott, Heather, and Tyler. I don't know their surnames so you probably won't be able to find them. I will get them myself."

Some looked at me suspiciously, "I think she should be accompanied by someone to make sure she doesn't spell someone to make them say it or threaten them."

"Fine. I will go." Ben said.

Many of the Council members disagreed, "She's your girlfriend. You would help her."

Belle stood up, "Then I'll go. You all trust me to be honest."

Some looked unsure, but they agreed.

Two hours later the Council regrouped in the Court Room. The Charmings and Queen Leah had found lawyers, but both sides knew that they would fail. The evidence was good.

Many people of Auradon had come to watch this public trial.

"Attention!! We are now starting!!" The judge announced in a loud voice that radiated authority.

 **Well a lot happened. Y'all know that I don't like making things slow-paced. Anyways I hoped you liked it!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Descendants. I believe Disney does.**

 **Hey People!!! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, not really. But I was busy. School will be starting soon so don't expect too many updates. Now the Chapter.**

 **Mal's POV**

I sat at the edge of my seat. The Charmings were about to be judged. I had found proof of their crimes and the judge had thoroughly examined it.

"The Charmings and Queen Leah are... innocent." The judge lied. I stood up, my blood boiling. I angrily storm out, I did all that, just for a biased judge to decide my efforts were useless. I hear people shouting and yelling in the courtroom.

People start streaming out of the courtroom. Most looked enraged some were smirking. I growled in anger. I waited for Ben or my friends to come out so I can vent. Evie was the first one out. She approached me.

"That judge was totally unfair." Evie reassured me. "We'll get a retrial."

That idea perked me up. A retrial!! Why didn't I think of that?

"That's a great idea, E!"

Evie smiled, pleased that she was able to brighten up my mood.

"We have to have the retrial fast cause if we don't then they're going to make me choose."

"Well you'll get to get the one you gave up after we prove that the Charmings were guilty. Well I don't think whoever becomes Queen at the Isle once I step down wouldn't want to return the position to me."

Evie sighed, "But wouldn't they be forced to give it back?"

"Well no. Once the position is passed down the only way for someone to take it is if the person dies or if they give it up."

"Or a duel. Mal you could just duel."

"Your right. But what if I don't win?!?"

Evie smiled, "You'll win. I'm sure you will."

"Mal. You okay?" I hear Ben ask me. He was walking up to me from behind. I grin.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go get a retrial though. With a different judge."

He nods.

 _*Time Skip: The Next Day*_

The sunlight warmed my face. Evie was silently slumbering in her bed. I quickly prepare when the door knocks. I open it to reveal a certain king of Auradon. I peck him in the cheek. He takes my hand and leads me to the Council Room. What a good way to start one of the worst days of my life.

"Whatever you choose, know that I'll still love you." He wraps his arms around me. We stay in that position for a bit enjoying the comfort of each other's presence before we had to go in. He was kissing my forehead when a servant comes out of the room to what I guess is to look for us. She looked surprised as the King wasn't allowed PDA.

"The Council is looking for you." She curtsies to Ben before walking away after we nod.

I take a gulp of air before pushing open the door. Ben didn't know which I was going to choose. It was natural for him to be nervous and he was.

"Mal. As the Charmings and Queen Leah have been found innocent for now you still must choose."

I glare at the smug looking Charmings. They won't be looking so happy for long.

I confidently turn to the Council. I was going to choose to step down. If I went to the Isle I wouldn't be able to see the look on Queen Leah and the Charmings' faces when they are found guilty.

"I am going to stay in Auradon and step down as Queen." Some looked surprised, some didn't. I saw Eugene passing some money to Aladdin.

The FGM spoke first, "Very well. The new Queen of the Isle will be chosen soon."

"Will I be able to choose?" I hopefully ask.

The Council talked for a minute. After they finished the Charmings and Queen Leah were smiling evilly while the rest were glaring at them. I guess they reached an agreement I wouldn't like?

"The Council will choose. And the Charmings and Queen Leah have personally volunteered."

"And your going to let them?"

"We have no choice. As they were the first to ask."

I groaned. "Well can I go."

"I believe so. This council meeting is over. You may come to the appointing of the Queen though."

"Thank you." I smiled although I didnt mean it.

Later that day, Captain Hook was appointed. I could tell why the Charmings picked him. He was powerful. It would be hard beating him in a duel.

The days went by as I waited for the Charmings to be fairly judged. And it was now finally time.

"The evidence?" The judge demanded.

Smiling I get up and hand it to him, I see the previous judge looking nervous. Of course, he'd get punished for being unfair.

The judge was finally about to deliver his judgement. "Guilty." The word rung throughout the room. "It is clear the Charmings are guilty."

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Those who were smirking at the last trial had snuck out. They must've helped them with the crimes.

Now I just needed to beat the Great Captain Hook in a duel. I wasn't a very good sword fighter.

I went to Jay who helped me with sword fighting. The next day I headed to the Isle.

My friends were busy, but wanted to come. So did Ben, but I told them they didn't need to.

I was walking to Captain Hook's boat where he usually was. I decided to remove Ben's ring as I didn't want someone to steal it. Next thing I know someone had grabbed me and knocked me out.

When I regained consciousness I realized I was in a dark room.

An evil laugh filled my ears. Harry Hook. I growl. "HARRY!!! LET ME OUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO GO FIGHT YOUR DAD!!"

"Not happening, princess. Dad will remain King. Now you stay here and behave yourself. And I won't have to hurt you."

 **Ben's POV**

Mal left this morning and still hadn't returned. She and I agreed to having dinner together. She was supposed to be here ab hour ago. What if something happened to her? Thousands of thoughts flooded my mind. What if Captain Hook beat her and hurt her really bad so she couldn't return. I run out of my office deciding to check her dorm. When I knock nobody answers so I open the door. Empty. The room looked just like Mal left it. Evie went over to meet Doug's family.

I ran to my parents castle. I asked one of the servants if Mal had returned. He told me that their car had not arrived.

"Dad. Can you take over Auradon. I am going to look for Mal. She hasn't returned from the Isle."

"Ben. Take some guards with you."

I nodded. I found 5 guards to come with me and we got in a car.

I ran out of the car as soon as we arrived. I stop when I see the ring I gave Mal at the Coronation. I turn to the guards who were looking at me confused. "Mal was here."

I freeze when I hear a scream. Mal's scream. I run to where the voice came from. I find myself lost. Then I hear a laugh.

"LET GO OF ME!" I hear Mal shriek. I run to where the voices came from. I was angry.

I see that I was in an abandoned house. I cautiously enter.

I freeze when I see Mal being hit by someone. Anger gets the best of me and I grab the guys hand as he prepares to hit my girlfriend again. Mal looks up when she realizes the beating stopped. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

I recall a few things Jay told me about fighting. I flip him over knocking him unconscious and tie him with the ropes that laid on the ground.

"Who was that?" I ask Mal.

Mal replies, "One of Harry's minions."

I nod. "So where's Harry?"

"I don't know. But we should leave." Mal shrugs.

I pick her up bridal style before sneaking out again. I follow Mal's directions on the way out. I see the guards scurrying around probably searching for me.

One sees me and calls to the others. They all come running over. They guide me back to the car and open the door for me. I lay Mal on the seat before going in. The guards get in their cars before we leave.

I watch the small sleeping Mal. Her head rested on my lap. I feel the car pull to a stop. When the door opens I get out before picking Mal up.

I see that Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all standing outside waiting. They look shocked when they see Mal's bruised body with cuts that littered her body.

A doctor is quickly called. I was relieved to hear that she would be fine.

I see Mal stirring. I suddenly feel excited.

"H-hey Ben." She croaks. "Thanks for saving me."

"No Problem."

"What were you doing at the Isle anyways."

"Looking for you."

She smiles. "Next time can you come with me when I go to duel Captain Hook."

"That won't be until long."

"Ben, stay with me?"

"Of course."

 **There's going to be one chapter after this. Review, Follow, and Favorite!! See you guys next time!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter People!!!!! I am really hoping you guys like it. Anyways enjoy! This will probably we the last chapter. :( But I have plans for a sequel if you want one. Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't Own Descendants. Disney does.**

~•~Ben~•~

The bright sun and clear skies energized me as I made my way to the hospital. I'm not surprised when I see Mal up and running like nothing ever happened. She was flinging her bag around her shoulder when she noticed me.

I grinned at her "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go watch me take back the Isle." Mal smugly said.

We get in a limo to the Isle with Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

Mal leads us to where Captain Hook's boat was docked. As we pass through some ships we get many glares and disgusted looks. Or me at least.

"This is it."

The words registered in my mind. This was it. Mal was going to fight Captain Hook now to take back the Isle.

I pecked her in the cheek, "Good luck Mal."

"Thanks." She grinned before menancingly walking to Captain Hook's boat.

 **~•~Mal~•~**

"Yo!!! HOOK, I want the Isle back. NOW!"

I heard yelling and some slapping noises.

"If you won't come out I'll go in myself!" I demanded.

I smirked when the pirate limped in. He raised his sword, I mirrored him. I saw my friends inching closer. I wait for Hook to make his move. He does which I block.

"That all you got, you old pirate?!?" I taunted.

He growled before lunging at me. We fight for quite a while spinning, turning, blocking, ducking, jabbing, slicing, and even throwing a couple punches and kicks.

He gets a few hits on me. He has similar cuts as well. I attempt to use some magic totally forgetting the barrier. The magic doesn't work and Captain Hook disarms me. My sword falls into the ocean.

I see my friends watch nervously, Evie even closes her eyes. 

I dodge his sword. I notice a group of Hook's pirates whooping. I run to the closest one and elbow them in the face and take their sword.

I face Captain Hook again and attempt to swipe him with my sword, he blocks my sword. Our swords form an X. It was now a fight of strength. He wins and I stumble back. I regain my balance and jab at him.

He attempts to hit my head, but I duck.

I find myself pinned to the old cranky wooden floor by Captain Hook. I notice him hobbling on a wobbly floorboard.

I raise my foot closest to the plank and it successfully goes unnoticed by the one-eyed pirate. I forcefully push the board down causing the pirate to fall through the floor and into his office. I hear him groan. I can't keep the snicker that comes from me. I jump into to the hole with my sword. When I land I land of Hook's body. Whoops. Oh well!

I put my sword to this neck, "Yield?"

Captain Hook laughed and next thing I know was I am on the hard painful floor. He had grabbed my ankles and rolled over. He layed on top of me before getting up dusting himself off and putting his sword to my neck. I looked for a way out. He was laughing like he was insane when I suddenly grabbed his leg pulled it before rolling away so that he layed on the floor facedown.

I decided I should bring the battle to the deck again. I bolted up the steps. Captain Hook follows me. We continue the fight at the top.

I run to the railing, Hook runs after me I put out my foot to trip him. And he does. He falls into the ocean causing me to burst into laughter. My friends join me. Hook's pirates boo. 

That day we retured to Auradon victorious. It was a clean, fair win. I was honestly shocked I managed to beat him, but guess I shouldn't dwell on it for too long. 

_*Time Skip- The Next Year*_

 **Preview to the Sequel.**

I comfortably lounged in Ben's arms drawing in my sketchbook while my friends talked, when something caught my attention.

It was the first day of a brand new year and it was normal for new students, but never had we had exchange students in all my years here.

"Did you hear about the New Exchange Students coming from the United States of _America_?!"

"Like the United States of Auradon, but the United States of America? They must've copied us!"

Doug shook his head, "Actually the United States of America existed first. We copied them. And I think the new students will be a great opportunity."

"Kind of reminds me of when we came here." I sighed recalling the last year.

"That seems like such a long time ago." Jay agreed.

Carlos pitched in. "I know, so much happened and it's only been a year! First the Charming and Queen Leah case, then the Cottilion. Then the new students. And you can't forget those occasional minor events like when Jane and Carlos got lost in the woods on their first date. And when Audrey and Chad finally came around and became our friends."

Chad and Audrey laughed remembering how they used to be.

"Well here comes a new year. These exchange kids ought to be interesting..."

 **I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to write. But I finally got my act together. Sorry I didn't update in such a long time, but I was reaaaaally busy cause school. Anyways there will be a sequel called _The Exchange Students_ the summary won't include much on the plot but check it out! Thanks for reading till the very end and bearing with me. I was honestly disapppointed in the lack of reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope to see more next fanfic. BYE!**


	8. Extra

**Hey People!!! This chapter I guess is for Danifan3000! He asked me to write a chapter on Prince Charming, Cinderella, and Queen Leah in the Isle, I hope it pleases you! I don't think it's worth mentioning that I don't own Descendants, but I'm gonna do it anyways. There done. Now enjoy the chapter!**

The former royals grudgingly awoke that morning. They took a nice long look at Auradon knowing it'd be their last. The thought: " _Why'd they have to be so dumb?"_ Raced through each of their minds.

The Royal Guards of Auradon scurried in eager to get their visit to the Isle over with as soon as possible.

They cuffed the infamous criminals known as Prince Charming, Cinderella, and Queen Leah before pushing them along. As soon as they left the castle they were bombarded with paparazzi's and crowds booing the criminals.

Despite the situation Queen Leah had her head held up high. At least Prince Charming and Cinderella had the dignity to look ashamed even if they didn't feel that way.

They got pushed into the police car. They were supposed to be taken in a limo, but Mal was feeling a bit evil and decided to make them feel even more humiliated.

The dreary island came into view as the trees cleared up and thinned. The former-royals took a shaky breath as the car passed through the barrier.

They pulled up into the Town Hall where Mal was waiting for them. She had already informed the Isle of their coming. The Isle civilians were excited about finally getting some of the revenge they deserved. How dare a criminal like them live happy and rich life among the good Auradonians while they must suffer for their crimes? Was it fair? Not at all. Which was why they wanted their revenge.

Queen Leah glared at Mal. As did the Charmings. "It's great to see you enjoying the Isle already!" Mal beamed at them satisfied, "Consider yourself lucky that I am Queen. If Maleficent was still queen you would've been killed by now." Mal kept her cheerful smile while saying that.

"Anyways" she continued, "We've got your living arrangements figured out! Ha! Just kidding, that'd be much too hard. It's hard enough finding homes for the homeless. You've had a fantastic life so far, and I'd love to see you guys go and and beg for a home! If you can't find a home by tonight then we can settle you in the haunted cabin near the dragon cave." Mal's eyes blazed with mischief.

The Charmings and Queen Leah shuddered at the thought. Stories of the notiorious dragon were so popular that they had made their way all the way to Auradon.

"Or we could have one you stay at Dragon Hall. I mean at around 6:30 it'd be bustling with kids, but I'm sure you can get up before then, but if you don't I'm sure one of them would be... _kind_... enough to wake you up."

They decided then that they would find a place to stay. They didn't need to go and see if the stories of the dragon were true to know it was powerful and cruel. They also didn't plan on finding out the ways the Isle Children woke up those they resented. Even they could list a few evil ways to do so. Pushing the thought as far as they could they looked at Mal expecting her to continue.

She didn't fail to disappoint, "Anyways, if any of you are extremely desperate and willing to work for the Kindergarten or Daycare then you can stay in the Town Hall, but just warning you those children are like little demons!"

Night fell over the Isle. Barely noticeable in the sky, but the TV told otherwise. As in Auradon it was Night according to the TV. Desperate, The Charmings and Queen Leah finally went to the home of her step-mom and sisters. Taking in some of the dirty polluted air, Cinderella' first meets the door creating a faint but audible knock. The door swings open revealing the ugly face of Lady Tremaine. Behind her was Anastasia and Drizella peeking from the side. Their eyes widened and their faces looked disgusted when they saw Cinderella, but as they fixed their gazes their eyes saw Cinderella's husband. Excitement overflood them. Sure they had husbands, but they weren't handsome or rich.

The night was long for Queen Leah and Cinderella. But it was even longer for Prince Charming. Sure it was hard for Cinderella to see her step-sisters fight over _her_ husband, but it must've been harder when your arms are being pulled from both directions.

"He's mine!"

"No no!! Your so dumb, Drizella!! He obviously wants to be with me!" Anastasia shrieked.

"Nuh uh!! He wants me, don't you!!" Drizella shot back while shooting an adoring smile at Prince Charming.

The painful night ended to the relief of new citizens of the Isle. That morning they decided to go and see Mal demanding they be sent back to Auradon.

It took awhile to find their way to Town Hall, but once they did they noticed Mal just getting out of a car.

"You evil little demon!" Cinderella screamed at Mal.

The purple haired teen just took notice of them. She shot a smile at them before replying, "Awww thanks for the compliment! Anyways, I'm guessing you are unhappy or looking for a job. Or maybe your here to thank me for sending you here, but I doubt that."

"Well we want you to send us back to Auradon."

"Ooh well I'm sorry, but Auradon is for good people."

"And your there?" Queen Leah scoffed.

Mal ignored her comment, "Anyways I should get you settled in your jobs. Cindy! Lady Tremaine has requested you. So you can do any housework for her. Charming, you are to... entertain the step-sisters of your wife. And of course, Leah. The only other job left for you is spinning thread and yarn at the tailor's shop."

They all open their mouths to protest. But they stop when they see the challenging look Mal gives them. It was the look that said, 'Do-You-Really-Want-To-Confront-Me?' And no, they did not want to.

So Cinderella returned to her tortuous housework with Lady Tremaine. While her husband was basically her sisters' slave doing anything and everything they ask for. Queen Leah discovered that they didn't use high-tech machines to spin thread, but spinning wheels.

They all knew Mal did these things on purpose, but didn't complain. Instead started scheming their revenge on Mal.

They fit right in at the Isle.

 **I know, short chapter. But it was just a bonus. Anyways if you haven't seen it already the sequel is up. "The Exchange Students" is what it's called just in case you forgot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
